Arrow
by nkypumps
Summary: "Why did you save me? Why do you care?" "You think I care?" "Hmpf, don't flatter yourself" peopplee! note from author, please! review, constructive critiscm, i wanna know how to make it better! this is my first fanfic! should i continue?


Young Justice – SUPERMARTIAN

ARROW

"Why did you save me? Why do you care?" "You think I care!" "Hmpf, don't flatter yourself"

**The team received a mission, where Sportsmaster and a couple of low risk villains have been sighted. Nightwing assigns it to Superboy and Miss Martian. This could very well be a recipe for disaster.**

"Nightwing, are you crazy?" grumbled La'gaan. He squared himself up to Nigthwing, but because Nightwing was a good 4 inches taller than La'gaan, it just looked ridiculous. "Why would you send my girlfriend on a mission with her ex – BOYFRIEND?" he shouted.

"Hey", said Nightwing, "back off La'gaan." He smiled sarcastically, "Okay, when there's a mission, I'll be sure to put your romantic relationships into the equation. Superboy and Miss Martian are the most suited to this mission, all it is a simple re-con mission. I doubt they will have much time for anything else."

"Don't joke with me! If anything happens to my Angelfish or if Connor touches her –"he abruptly stopped to Zatanna entering the meeting room.

"What's going on? La'gaan, I could hear your voice for miles!" She separated the two guys. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Neptune's Beard!" La'gaan stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" said Zatanna with a quizzical look on her face. Nightwing sighed, "He's upset that I put Superboy and M'gann on a mission. Together. Alone."

Zatanna planted a kiss on his cheek. "And that's your attempt on getting them alone for a bit," she smirked. She gave him a deep and full kiss on the lips and she melted into him. "Was that my reward?" he said. Zatanna laughed. "If you come to mine later, there will be a reward for you", she winked. Nightwing watched as her hips seductively swayed from side to side as she walked to exit. "Do I have to come with a gift?" he said. "Just bring yourself… and we will see where it goes" and with a flash of light, she left Mount Justice. Nightwing licked his lips, "I am so lucky".

**A few hours later, Superboy and Miss Martian arrived at their destination. They hadn't said a word to each other on the bio – ship.**

"You haven't said a word to me all day," said Miss Martian. "Why bother? Everything has been said, why waste time on talking?" Miss Martian gulped. Anger boiled in her. "FINE! Look I've said that I'm sorry Connor, countless times, I've told you how much I love you and yet you still treat me like scum!"

Connor shrugged, "Maybe that's because that is how you treated those in questioning." He turned to her. "Like worthless scum". Tears swelled in M'gann's eyes. _Shit! I never wanted her to cry! "_Look M'gann, I still lov- Look out!"

While they had their conversation in days, they hadn't noticed that Sportsmaster and his friends had arrived. One had shot an arrow, aimed at M'gann. Connor was quick and jumped in the way, and it hit him dead centre in his chest. Sportsmaster chuckled, "Did you think, it was for her? HA! The arrow tip looks a bit green doesn't it? M'gann held Connor in her arms and looked down in shock to find that the arrow was Kryptonite tipped. Immediately, tears fell from her eyes onto Connor. "Please don't die", she whispered into his ear. He smirked, _But if it is place of you I don't mind. _He said in his head. Then he cursed himself, M'gann set up a mental link earlier and so she heard what he said. "What? Do you mean that? You would die for me?"

"Can we move along please? This Romeo and Juliet scene is so… tiring."

"GET AWAY FROM US!" screamed M'gann, sending a psychic shockwave that knocked out Sportsmaster and his henchmen out.

The last thing Connor remembered was M'gann's face, wet with tears. _Here she is crying over her ex-boyfriend, La'gaan is gonna fuck himself over 'bout this_. That was last thing he remembered before he was enveloped in darkness.

**Hours later**

Connor groaned in pain as he turned in his bed. His chest hadn't completely healed yet. From what he gathered, he and M'gann got back to Mount Justice and he was recuperating.

"you're awake." Connor's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. M'gann walked to the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" Silence echoed in the room. "Are you thirsty", she said. Silence. "Goddamn it, Connor!" She bent down to kiss him, but was stopped by his hand on her cheek. "Don't". "Why not?" You know how I feel. You, La'gaan, I thought you loved him, he sneered.

"Connor, if you hate me so much, why did you save me? Why do you care?" "You think I care! Hmpf, don't flatter yourself"

M'gann's tears cascaded down her face. "Fine" she whispered and left his room.

Connors shoulders began to shake and he placed his arm over his face, "M'gann, I love you." He said in a whisper. His tear fell silently as the pain in his chest was not from the arrow. But his heart.

**Please review, gimme ideas, this is my first story, so be nice when you comment! if i get positive reviews i will continue the story! nkypumps xxx :)**


End file.
